a) Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a portable therapeutic exercise device and more particularly a convenient exercise device which is particularly adapted for restoring and/or maintaining the range of motion of post-operative patients and also having general therapeutic use. The disclosed device has several significant and novel improvements over prior art devices. Several improvements have resulted in a device which is much easier and less expensive to produce, lighter, more convenient to transport and to store.
b) Background Art
There have existed for a number of years exercise apparatus comprising a support frame, and a support platform which is movable along the length of the support frame. In one such apparatus, the user is often positioned with his or her back resting on the support frame and the user's feet are placed against an upright plate, and the user pushes with his or her legs to be propelled away from the plate. Tension cords are provided to pull the carriage back toward the plate, with a user again propelling their self away from the plate. There is currently a need for a portable exercise apparatus which is more adapted for therapeutic needs. For example, there is a current need for restoring and maintaining the range of motion for postoperative patients. Rapid functional improvement could be realized by lower extremity injury patients working on a horizontal, or near horizontal plane. By utilizing controlled concentric and eccentric chain exercises, the patient is able to focus on increasing his/her range of motion, strength and stability.